Broken Promises
by iloveskittles123
Summary: what happens when justin bieber cheats on his girlfriend, natalie? will she finally leave him after many broken promises?


**Natalie's POV.**

I smiled as I looked in the mirror. I was wearing Justin's favorite outfit, a simple white dress. I didn't even know why he liked this outfit so much, but I guess it was pretty cute. Justin had been sick and told me he didn't want to get me sick too, so he had been home for over a week now, and wouldn't let me near him. But I couldn't wait anymore. I had to see him. I grabbed my bike and started peddling to his house as fast as I could. Half way there, is started raining like crazy! Great..wearing a white dress didn't help much. By the time I got to his house I was soaking wet. I was about to ring the doorbell when i was distracted by a piercing sound of thunder. All the sudden it got really dark, half of it was because of the storm, and half, because it was about 8pm. I hated thunder storms, they scared me to death. Then I noticed the door was open so I just opened it, entering Justin's huge house. Someone jumped up behind me. "Boo!" I jumped and turned around to see Justin's little sister, Lucy. She was the cutest six year old in the world. "Hi Lucy" I smiled at her "hey Natalie!" she smiled back. "Where's Justin?" I asked "oh, he's in his room, he has a guest." I furrowed my eyebrows, as I asked curiously; "who?" Lucy took her teddy bear off of the kitchen counter and turned to me. "I don't know her name, but they're playing some game I guess. They're making pretty funny noises up there. That's why I came down here, that girl has issues, she keeps screaming Justin's name…" when I heard that my heart started beating fast. Really fast. I swallowed begging to God that Justin wasn't doing what I thought he was. I slowly made my way to his room as the sound of their moaning got louder and louder with each step I took. I felt tears run down my face and my breathing got heavier, I slowly pushed the door open to see Justin on top of… Taylor?, also known as my best friend. So many emotions were running through my head at that moment. I felt more tears run down my face and my knees started shaking. Justin turned his head towards me. he was smiling big, as soon as he saw me his smile faded and he started pushing into my best friend slower before stopping and pulling out quickly. He slid his shorts on and just stood beside his bed while Taylor hid herself under the covers. "I bit my lower lip and I shut my eyes tight, I inhaled deeply and managed to say "y-you promised" with that I softly shut the door and ran off. As I was running down the stairs I felt my knees give up, I fell down the stairs and hit my head. I fealt really weak but I pushed myself up and ran outside. I saw blood dripping down my face but I didn't care. I heard Justin call out my name but I didn't care. I tripped over my bike that I had thrown in Justin's front yard. I scraped my knees and elbows as they started bleeding but… I didn't care. I got up, kicked my flip-flops off and started running again. I didn't know where I was running but I didn't care. I didn't care, I didn't care about anything. I kept sobbing and sobbing. i ran across the street almost getting hit by a car. "NATALIEEE!" Justin yelled out my name.

**Justin's POV.**

I felt hot tears running down my cheeks mixed with the rain. I ran after Natalie as fast as I could. I yelled out her name when I saw her almost get hit by a car. she jumped with fear and brought both of her hands up to her hair before running again. I was now soaking wet from all the rain. i had managed to put on a shirt and shorts while running out of my room but I was still barefoot, like Natalie. I hated myself, i had made the only love of my life cry. I hated making her cry, but I did it so often. Natalie was a slow runner and I had no problem catching up to her. I quickly wrapped my hands around her body from the back and made her turn to me. I felt my heart explode into millions of pieces when I saw her face. On top of the rain, I could see fresh tears streaming out of her beautiful brown eyes, her eyes were red and puffy and there was blood rushing down her forehead…oh god... she was breathing so heavily and fast, she made little movements with her sobs. My hands were on her shoulders and I was forcefully making her face me. she tried to look away from my face as much as she could. she looked like a total mess, but in my eyes she was still the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world. for me she was beautiful, because I knew her, she took my bullshit so many times, I didn't deserve her but being the selfish Justin bieber I was, I couldn't let her go. She was my everything, I made mistakes, but at the end of the day she was my everything, and now I had completely realized that. She finally looked into my eyes and all I saw was fear, disappointment, and mostly hurt. I pulled her into a tight hug but she softly pushed me away. she started sobbing louder as I heard my own sobs. "l-let me explain" I choked out. She turned back to me and brought her hands up to her head. "okay, go ahead and explain" she said between sobs. It was only then that I realized that I didn't have anything to explain, she saw what happened, and what happened was I had sex with her best friend. there was no other way of putting it. I was a dumb, stupid douche who didn't deserve something as beautiful as her but again, I was too selfish to let her go. "i-i…" I sighed looking at the ground ashamed as more hot tears flew out of my eyes. "are you even sick Justin?" she simply asked as I shook my head. "h-how many times have you d-d-one this?" she asked while wrapping her arms around her body. I shut my eyes tight and took in a deep breath "two." I choked out. I looked up at her to see her walking away. I stood where I was for a second, but then ran after her again. "p-please forgive me" I begged. "please I promise ill never ever hurt you aga-" she turned around and looked straight into my eyes. "you promise?" she whispered. "yes" I said looking back into her eyes. "just like you promised me you'd never hurt me when I caught you making out with Alison? Or when you forgot our two months anniversary date and I waited for you for 5 hours and you never showed up?... or when you almost raped me when you were drunk when I specifically told you not to drink at the party and you had promised you wouldnt? Or when you-" I sighed and started crying even harder "n-no this time its for real." I managed to say "that's what you always say" she whispered. I then realized how much blood she was loosing from her forehead. "we need to get you a doctor…your forehead.." "GOSH DAMN IT I DON'T FUCKING CARE ABOUT MY FOREHEAD!" she finally lost her patience with me "I JUST FUCKING FELL DOWN THE STAIRS AND BROKE MY HEAD AND I CANT EVEN FEEL A THING!" she cried. "DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY?" she screamed as she pushed my chest. "DO YOU?" she repeated before pushing me harder against my chest. "GO ON! ASK ME!" she looked into my eyes. "why?" I said as I looked down at the ground. "because the pain in my heart is so strong right now, that I cant feel anything else. Compared to the pain I am feeling in my heart, this huge cut on my forehead is like sliding into a hot bath when its cold, Justin I love you more than anything in the whole wide world. believe it or not I still love you right now, but I just cant keep getting hurt like this. I cant take it anymore" she said as she started walking backwards. "…I guess we weren't meant to be together after all" she continued walking backwards. "I am hundred percent sure I was meant for you but right now I don't think if you were meant for me." she said between sobs. With those words, she hurt me more than anything else in the universe could ever hurt me. I looked up from the ground to see her standing at the edge of the sidewalk. She looked at me and took a deep breath. "if I stay with you, I will keep getting hurt like this, but if I don't, then …" she sighed "without you I cant be alive" she whispered and looked to her right to see a car speeding. It was still raining and it was dark so you could only see the lights of the car. she slowly started to move to the middle of the street as my eyes widened. She looked at me one more time and mouthed "I love you" "NATALIE!" I yelled as fear, shock, regret and every bad feeling took over my whole body. I heard a thump as I shut my eyes, and all of a sudden, there she was laying on the ground. Without hesitating I ran over to her cupping her bloody face. "oh god, oh god, oh god… HELP!" I yelled as I watched her struggling to breathe. "HELP!" I yelled again. "Natalie, Natalie please stay awake, don't close your eyes. Natalie I love you. Please don't leave me… HELP!" i was crying harder than before now. what had I done. she looked like she was in so much pain. He eyes were slowly rolling back. "p-please kill me… please" she whimpered quietly. My heart shrank as I heard her say that. I dug my head in her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "baby, baby please listen to me. you have to stay awake. I cant live without you. I will kill myself if you leave me. I love you" she let out another sob. As I wrapped my arms around her. "please just kill me justin, you promised you wouldn't hurt me, please just do it, I cant take it anymore," she sad between gasps, she couldn't breathe and it was all my fault! I saw her eyes slowly shut close and that's when I heard a car pull up next to us. it was the same car that had hit her. A teenage boy, about our age, a little older, got out of the car along with his other friend." they quickly rushed over to us. after apologizing and begging me not to sue them they drove us to the nearest hospital. Doctors rushed her to the nearest room and I was asked to wait in the waiting room. A few fans came up to me for photographs. I tried to smile while taking pictures with me but it was way too much for me. Taylor and Jacob, the guys from the car had left a while ago. I was now sitting by Natalie in a chair that was beside her king-sized hospital bed. Both of our parents were out of town at the moment, they were best friends and decided to take a little break from us and go to Bahamas with some of their other typical gossip girl friends. so Usher and my bodyguards were in charge. One of my designers, Kelly, was in charge of Natalie, Kelly was staying at her house till Lillian, Natalie's mom along with my mom came back. Usher was currently talking to a doctor. He had brought me some clean clothes and was going to stay in the hotel right next to the hospital just in case something happened. I sighed once again, taking her hand, and drifting away into sleep after kissing her forehead.

**3:30 AM**

**Natalie's POV. **

Beep. Beep. Beep. BEEP. BEEP. Beep. Beep. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. That was all I could hear. The constant beeping. Where was it coming from? I couldn't wake up. Was I even asleep though? Ugh! The beeping is getting louder and louder every second. I cant feel anything! Its like I try moving my arm but nothing happens! All the sudden I feel pain. the pain seems to travel throughout my entire body. Why cant I move? … o, did you hear that? I hear singing…its getting louder and louder. At first it was distant but now I can actually hear the words..

Just a fraction of you love

Fills the air

And I fall in love with you

All over again, oh

You're the light that feeds the sun

In my world

I'd face a thousand years of pain for my girl

Out of all the things in life that i could fear

The only thing that would hurt me, uh

Is if you weren't here, oh

It's Justin. He's the one singing the song. My heart keeps breaking more and more as I hear his angelic voice sing. He sounds so depressed. But I still don't know where the hell I am! All I can remember is finding him with Taylor. Running away, and the lights… THE LIGHTS! … that was the car! I got hit by a car! hmm. I got hit by a car... and then I remember begging him to kill me. oh my gosh! He killed me! … or did he?.. am I dead! But the beeping. Where is that coming fro- im in the hospital! It all makes sense now.

I don't wanna go back to just being one half of the equation

Should have thought of that before cheating on me.

You understand what I'm sayin'?

Girl, without you I'm lost

Can't face this compass at heart

Between me and love,

You're the common denominator

oh, oh , ohhh, oh

Common denominator

oh, yeahh, whoa

why does he do this to me! he hurt me so much and so many times but I still cant let him go. I love him but I wish I didn't. Should I forgive him?... no, no I shouldn't. if he truly loved me he wouldn't have been in bed having sex with someone else let alone my best friend. I mean, me and Justin haven't even done it yet. We have been together for so long but we still haven't had sex. He always told me he'd be very patient with me. once we almost did it but he said he couldn't live with himself if I wasn't 100% ready and he fealt like he was forcing me to do it. But I knew he had already done it before we even started going out. I mean we have been best friends since we were born because our parents were best friends since middle school. But when he became famous he started changing. To be honest I was jealous of how much attention he was getting from everyone. He didn't have a lot of time for me anymore and I just fealt left out when he hung out with people like Selena Gomez and Zac Efron. I just lost my best friend and the only love of my life in one day.

Before you love was low

Playing girls was my high, aye

We change the game that would put

My cot in the side, aye

Broken heart rise up to say,

love is alive

You and I will stand to be love implied, yea

I could hear very clearly now as he sang. I don't think I have ever heard this song before. Did he write it for me just now? I love him!.. no! no I don't. I have to stay strong Natalie! I got my senses back too. I could feel his warm hand intertwined with my cold one and his other hand on top of it. I fealt tears running down my cheeks.

Out of all things in life that I could fear, yeah

The only thing that would hurt me is if you weren't here, whoa

**JUSTINS POV.**

i kept singing the song I had just written for Natalie. I couldn't bear to see her in so much pain. so many wires were attached to her at the moment. I kept singing out my heart to her. too bad she couldn't hear anything. The doctors said she is in a very bad condition. They said she's in coma. And she might be hearing everything but most likely no. how long would she wake up in, no one knows. Will she even wake up? I sighed and kept singing. All of a sudden I noticed a tear roll down from her eye. I quickly got up from the chair and stroked her face with one hand as I held hand with the other. "baby?" I whispered but there was no response. Just more tears. so I decided to keep singing.

I don't wanna go back to just being one half of the equation

You understand what I'm sayin'?

Girl, without you I'm lost

Can't face this compass at heart

Between me and love,

You're the common denominator

oh, oh , ohhh, oh

Common denominator

oh, yeahh, woa

I couldnt imagine life without your touch

Every kiss that you give, fills me up

And to all the heart aching

Jealous females hatin

Imma hold it down for you

You, whoa, oh, whoa

You're the common denominator

oh yeah whoa

I don't wanna go back

Half of the equation

Whoa whoa yea

Common Denominator

Oh oh ohhhh oh

Common Denominator

oh yeahh whoa

Just a fraction of your love fills the air

And I fall in love with you all over again, yea

I finished off the song and even more tears flowed from her eyes. The machine started beeping faster and faster. Her chest started heaving up and down and her whole body started shaking. He moved her head side to side and tried to free her arms from the wires which were still attached to her, her eyes were still closed and the tears were still streaming from her eyes. I got very scared and I held her hands against the bed above her head so she wouldn't be able to unattach the wires. All the sudden three doctors rushed in the room and pulled me away from her. I didn't resist since I knew they were only helping her. I stood there by her side watching as the doctors try to calm her down. after ten minutes of loud screaming coming from Natalie along with the doctors, one of the doctors lifted up a needle and shot it straight in her arm. She suddenly arched back and then relaxed. The beeping slowed down and the three doctors left the room. I slowly sat back down in chair and took her hand once again. Her cheeks were still wet from her tears that never stopped flowing. I heard her sobbing and she flickered her eyes open. Tears were running down my own cheeks too by now. I looked in her red puffy eyes and she looked back in mine. She broke the gaze by looking down at our hands and slowly moving her hand away from mine. Her hand was shaking and it looked like she used all her strength just to move her arm by only 4 inches. Without saying anything I took her hand again. she moved it away again just to feel my hand slide into hers within a second. she sighed and closed her eyes. I got up from the chair and carefully set next to her on the bed. The machine started beeping faster when I got close to her which means her heart-rate increased. "Natalie?" I whispered and she opened her eyes again and looked at me without an expression. "my baby" I whispered and grinned and she just shook her head. Ouch. "look," I started tearing up again, "I know how I have been treating you lately, and to be honest im not proud of it." My voice broke "I have hurt you so many times, and every time I hurt you I get hurt. I have learned my lesson, I swear I have, I swear if I hurt you one more time, even just a little bit, I will kill myself. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. You are my favorite girl. You are my only love and my only life and every single song I have written…the good ones…are for you. They're about you Natalie. You are always on my mind. Even if I'm in Japan, or wherever I am, the only thing on my mind is always you. Please forgive me for this last time. Ill do anything you want baby I will. I promise." silence. "Please..." I choked out tears streaming down my face. She took a deep breath as I wiped her tears. She looked away from me. "Leave me alone" she whimpered. Those three weren't the words I was hoping for. I shut my eyes tight and took a deep breath. I slowly let go of her hand and got up from the bed. "if that's what you want then." I started walking backwards towards the door. "I love you" I said putting my head down, turning around and softly closing the door behind me.

NATALIE'S POV.

Words cannot describe how much Justin's words meant to me. As soon as I saw him walk out the door I realized something. If we weren't meant to be, he wouldn't have tried to get me back. The only reason he just left was to keep his first promise. I knew how much I had just hurt him. It was almost as much as he had hurt me. I loved him so much. I couldn't just let him go like that. No. "j-jusitn" I managed to say. But I couldn't speak very loud. "justin!" I said again, "justin I forgive you!" I bet even if he was still in the room he wouldn't have heard it. Oh god I have to get him right now. I thought to myself. With all the strength in me I tore the wires off. I had two casts. One on my right leg and on my left arm. I collided my feet with the cold floor as I started limping to the door with my white hospital gown. Tears were now streaming down my face. Some doctors looked at me confused but I just walked past them. oh god it hurt so much to walk. I used the walls for support as I made my way to the elevators. I had been in the hospital so many times before, and I knew the way around. I quickly entered the elevator and pressed the red button which said L. for Lobby. I ran…well attempted to run… out of the elevator as soon as it opened. I made my way to the exits and exited the hospital.

JUSTIN'S POV.

I had called Usher to take me home. I didn't want to see anyone. I was just going to lock myself in my room forever and never come out. He pulled up at the side of the hospital as I got into the car. "are you crying man?" he told me and for the first time I didn't hide it. Instead I just nodded my head and he punched my shoulder. "its alright man, she'll be okay" he assured me and I just shook my head. He started the car and we started driving. All the sudden he hit the break. "WHAT THE-" I yelled at him. "oh-my-god" he said and pointed in front of the car. my eyes widened as I saw Natalie standing in front of the car crying. Was she trying to get hit by the car AGAIN? She looked like a mess with her casts, hospital gown and hospital tags around her wrists. I quickly sprinted out of the car and ran over to her. "Justin I love you, I love you. I sorry. I forgive you" he cried into my chest as I wrapped my arms around her oh so weak body. Her knees were shaking. "I love you too Natalie. Baby what did you just do! Lets get you back in the hospital and we can talk afterwards" I said as Usher joined us. I picked her up and carried her back in the hospital where the doctors were going crazy about the missing patient.

TWO WEEKS LATER.

No pov.

Pattie and Lillian are back and Justin and Natalie told them Natalie has been in a car accident but they left out some parts if you know what I mean. Well anyways, everything is falling back into place. In fact things are better than ever. Right now they are in Usher's mansion's huge driveway and Justin is pushing Natalie around in the wheelchair. Here take a look

"Justin STOP!" Natalie screams when Justin starts rolling her wheelchair superfast.

"NOPE!" he yells back and starts cracking up at how scared Natalie is. "Justin Drew Bieber, you stop this wheelchair RIGHT now or I swear you will never EVER see the daylight again!" she shouts gripping tightly on the wheelchair handles. Justin rolls his eyes and chuckles "okay mom" he jokes and gets in front of the wheelchair. He sighes "I love you so much" he says and waits for Natalie to respond. "but I love you more!" she smiles and reaches up and pecks Justin's lips and he deepens the kiss. He gets carried away and puts his hands on the sides of her wheelchair as she puts her arms around his neck. Neither of them notice that the wheelchair is slowly being rolled back. After three minutes; SPLASH! "oooooh shit" justin's eyes widen and Natalie stands up from the fountain and shes dripping wet. "im so sorry!" Justin puts his hands up in defence and earns an evil smile from Natalie. "oh no its okay! Gimmi a hug though!" she puts her arms out for a hug. Justin laughs and steps back. "no thank you, ill pass" he says and Natalie puts her lips. "oh haha, the famous puppy face. Well, mam, im sorry to let you know that that little pout of yours no longer works on me" he lies before winking and she climbs out of the fountain. She smirks evily to herself and pretends like she's about to fall. Justin quickly runs over to her and hugs her waist so she wont fall. Natalie starts cracking up and justin rolls his eyes realizing what she just did. "oh you.." he mumbles before kissing her lips and they fall back into the fountain.

the end. Taduuuuuuuuh… sooooooo did you cry? :) I think it was pretty sad but I hate sad endings so here ye gooo


End file.
